


Leprechaun

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: 7. Spell casting
“That uh… that didn’t go how I thought it would.”





	

Jack glared at Mark from across the kitchen table.  The Redheaded man only scratched the back of his neck and looked as if he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.  How had he gotten the spell _that_ wrong?

“That uh… that didn’t go how I thought it would.” He said, looking up at his boyfriend apologetically.  

Jack bristled slightly, his eye twitching, “Sweetheart,” he began, “that is a bit of an understatement.” 

“I didn’t know, Jack I’m sorry!  Give me time to fix it okay!” 

Mark pushed himself up from the table and turned to go to the library, but spun back around to pick up Jack and carry him with him. 

There was silence as Mark carried him through the house, but as they were climbing the stairs, Mark began to laugh quietly to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Jack snapped, far beyond irritated.

“You’re literally a leprechaun now.” 

Jack blinked.

“You have green hair, are Irish, and now you’re only about two feet tall and while I’m really sorry about that-“ 

“I’m going to murder you, Mark.”

“That isn’t like your usual creative self!” Mark chirped, “Where’s your fighting spirit?”  He pushed the library door open with his hip and ignored Jack’s murderous glare.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mark! How about this: I’m going to strangle you with my rainbow and bash you in the head with _me pot a’ gold_ and you’ll die a horrible painful death.  You’re going to die.  You’re going to die to death.” 

Mark put Jack down, trying not to laugh out loud.  He pat the small head before him then spun around to find a counter spell to help him out. 


End file.
